


Arthur's Van

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [76]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Arthur's van didn't quite turn out like he intended, but he's sure it will do great things in the future.





	Arthur's Van

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Creativity Night in the Fandot chat  
> prompts: bird cage / slightly off
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

Arthur couldn’t understand it. Why did no one recognise it? He had spent hours on it and he thought it had come out quite brilliantly. Sure, it wasn’t exactly like the original; If he had managed that he would have worked for Disney. But it was only slightly off. Yes, slightly off was the right description. It wasn’t like Goofy in the comics or the films, but it definitely _was_ Goofy! So why didn’t anyone else see it?

He had thought about other characters too, but they would have to wait. He thought that if he sold enough Calippos he could buy some more paint and add some more to his van. At first he thought of Pinocchio in that bird cage, but that would be too cruel and not sell many ice creams. Maybe he could paint Pinocchio with his nose long enough for all of the seven dwarves to sit on it? Even the one Mum couldn’t remember.

But that would require a LOT more Calippos, and his were all melted. Apparently cool bags and freezers weren’t basically the same thing after all. Theresa had just discovered that. It was a definite set-back, but Arthur would not let that ruin his plan. They were on a mission now; A mission to save GERTI.

As soon as Douglas would finish talking to the police officer to let them know they were definitely not up to no good, they would go and get her back. And then Arthur had decided that he would do great things with this van. His lucky van. Yes, this van would do brilliant things in the future. Arthur was sure of it. And someone would recognise Goofy for what he was!


End file.
